The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbomachines, and more particularly, the last nozzle stage in the turbine of a turbomachine.
A turbomachine, such as a gas turbine engine, may include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. Gasses are compressed in the compressor, combined with fuel, and then fed into to the combustor, where the gas/fuel mixture is combusted. The high temperature and high energy exhaust fluids are then fed to the turbine, where the energy of the fluids is converted to mechanical energy. In the last stage of a turbine, low root reaction may induce secondary flows transverse to the main flow direction. Secondary flows may negatively impact the efficiency of the last stage and lead to undesirable local hub swirl, which negatively affects the performance of the diffuser. As such, it would be beneficial to increase root reaction to control secondary flow and reduce local hub swirl.